


Timore

by Heytsuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heytsuki/pseuds/Heytsuki
Summary: Medo, negação, arrependimento; os sentimentos mais primitivos da humanidade tomam conta de seu corpo ao encarar Tânatos à sua frente.





	Timore

**Author's Note:**

> Poesia escrita para trabalho de Artes do 3º ano em 2018.  
> Tema influenciado por contos de Edgar A. Poe

Ele encarava a porta escancarada com terror,

O pânico trazia a seu coração uma imensa dor.

Queria gritar, mas as palavras falhavam.

Queria chorar, mas as lágrimas secavam.

As nódoas vermelhas agora decoravam o salão.

E o corpo ali inerte estirava-se pelo chão.

Nem mais um som para ser ouvido.

Apenas o remorso de tudo que fora perdido.

Era como se Tânatos o espreitasse naquele cômodo frio,

E Fobos o olhasse como se sua vida estivesse por um fio.

Aquelas manchas do quarto um dia sairiam,

Mas as internas jamis o deixariam.


End file.
